In a wireless base station system, a plurality of base stations often needs to be deployed at one site, and correspondingly a plurality of antennas needs to be installed, where the base stations and the antennas are connected by feeders.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a correct connection relationship between an antenna feeding port of base stations and an antenna port in the prior art. Ports of an antenna (Antenna, ANT for short) and each antenna feeding port of a remote RF unit (Remote RF Unit, RRU for short) of each base station are connected in a one-to-one fashion by a feeder. Since feeders have a same physical appearance, the process of manually connecting antenna feeding ports to antenna ports of plural antennas on a same pole or tower would be error prone. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are schematic diagrams depicting an incorrect connection relationship between an antenna feeding port of a base station and an antenna port in the prior art. In FIG. 2, two feeders of a same antenna are cross-connected to ports of a base station. In FIG. 3, feeders of different antennas are cross-connected to ports of different base stations.
At present, typically, a detection of whether a connection relationship between an antenna feeding port of a base station and an antenna port is correct is performed only after an abnormal situation is detected in a network optimization process that is carried out following completion of base station deployment. For example, the abnormal situation may be a large difference between a primary transmit level and a diversity receive level in a cell. Alternatively, correctness of a connection relationship between an antenna feeding port of a base station and an antenna port may be determined by testing isolation between antennas. For example, isolation between antennas in a same cell should be more than 5 db lower than isolation between antennas in different cells.
However, the foregoing solutions for checking a connection relationship between an antenna feeding port of a base station and an antenna port in the prior art has low accuracy, and in some of the solutions, a connection relationship check can be performed only when the base station is running an actual service, thereby resulting in low accuracy and inconvenience.